The Betrayal That Continues
by XxFictionxXXxWriterxXXx1212xX
Summary: Season 3 is here... I do not any characters those rights are reserved only for the CW Network. THEre is so much betrayal in France. Catherine and Elizabeth have been planning MAry's demise for months. But is Francis hiding things?Will Betrayal ever leave the Royal Court of France? **Side NOTE: this will most likely be a FRARY STORY. Peace out fraryausllystelensshippe101.
1. The Betrayal Is Revealed

Reign season 3

So this is my beginning to season 3

It is a direct continuation the ending of 2x22.

Disclaimer: I do not own reign or the characters, just the plot and possibly future OC's. Thank you to my beta reader Sp12122015. I did a quick overview of it any and all grammar mistakes are mine and solely mine.

And onto the story:

PROLOGUE:

Mary's POV

When I woke the next morning I didn't see Francis anywhere. Thought I caught a golden curl just as the door closed with a quiet slam. I got out of bed and headed towards the lump of fabric that was my so called dress.

I walked over and laced it up. When I exited the room I saw the guards looking at me. I returned with a pointed look and they stiffened up.

"My queen cam I service you in any way?" He questioned without looking at me in the eye.

"As a matter of fact, can you let your king know his wife wishes to speak as soon as possible?" With that I stormed away and you heard my skirts ruffle along the stone floors.

Francis's POV

I was away from the castle for a good week because I had to see Nostradamus. When I arrived home I saw my queen and younger siblings and my brother Bash, waiting to greet me as I have returned safely from my voyage.

"My love." I greeted Mary, but instead of a response I got the cold shoulder and I couldn't help but worry something was wrong.

I then greeted my siblings and quickly bid them goodbye. I had to go find Mary and quickly.

I finally found at the seawall again. I couldn't help but replay the scene from a few months early when I found he rather after my mother's plans for the christening of mine and Lola's child. "Mary, why do I have the feeling as if I have done something wrong?" I asked

Her simple response "Something is very wrong."

That got me on edge. "What is it huh? Mary by god will you answer me already?" I asked my blood starting to boil with anger. This if it was a big issue does not need to be guessed by her little games.

"I found something out today."

"And? That was?"

"You are still sick."

"Mary, are you trying to be stupid? I am standing here with no pain that is evident."

"Exactly Francis your pain is not EVIDENT that does not mean it is not there." I realized right then and there I slipped up and now I knew she had found about my secret visits to Nostradamus.


	2. Confrontations & Blasts From The Past

_CHAPTER 1:_

 _Mary's POV:_

"Francis I think it beat I return to Scotland because it seems the only thing that works in this relationship is the fact that you can keep many secrets from me." I stated simply. He looked like he wanted to retort but I gave home no such chance

I walked away with a discontent look. It grew more when my page came up to me. "My queen, i have a letter from the disgraced queen."

"And... where is it?"

"Here you are my liege."

"You may leave."

"Yes. good day queen."

o()o()o

I swift in my movement, I quickly reached mine and Francis' chambers. I had a feeling that this was to be read away from the prying eyes of court.

o()o()o

 _I opened the letter and it read:_

 _My dear daughter-in-law,_

 _I do hope my son is okay, however I cannot say I wish the same for you. You have taken my life away from me and for that I may never forgive you, though I do hope your marriage is repaired. I write to inform you that Queen Elizabeth is waiting to strike against you. Please do not make any rash decisions about what you will do in regards to your marriage. She has informed me her spies are apart of your staff, such people like my old guard Robert, and your chambermaid Sarah. Please be careful and I do hope that one day soon, you will have another child flourish within your womb. If you ever do, do not write so, for I fear Elizabeth will read my letters before it reaches me. If that is the case, I do hope you raise a beautiful or handsome prince or princess. They will be the best fro they are yours and Francis' child. Anyways I will let you know when I have more information on the plans she has not only for France,but for Scotland as well. You'll hear from me soon. I beg you do not let Francis know of my plans for they may get into the wrong hands and we all know how that turned out last time._

 _with love,_

 _Catherine de Medici._

I read it over two more times just to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.

o()o()o

 _Later that Night:_

There was a rapid knock on my door. It was my guard. "My, Majesty It's your husband Francis he wishes to see you, shall I let him in." He asked through the large wooden doors.

"You may." was my short and sweet response.

The doors opened and closed in one swift and fluent movement. There stood my husband with all of his disheveled hair (his perfect golden curls), that were compressed by his golden crown he wore for the rest of his life. I was so dazed by how broken he looked I didn't realize that he walked over to me so that I was in front of him.

Then something I never thought he would do he kissed me hard. I knew it was wrong that he was trying his betrayal behind love, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. He did, he pulled away.

"Mary, I love and I know I kept secrets, though I will not say sorry for keeping it a secret though it was to protect you. "

"Fra-a-a-nci-ss-s-s-ss."

"No, Mary do not worry over me."

"Okay, I will only ask two things of you Francis. "

"The First?"

"Please don't lie to me ever again." I wanted to argue that, but I just let her go on.

"And the second." I breathed out shakily.

"Please, hold me tonight?"

"Mary, why do you have to ask that? I would be glad if you let me after all of this nonsense."

o()o()o

They crawled in bed, and held each other tight that night. The next morning.

o()o()o

 _The Next Day:_

 _Francis' Pov:_

When I woke up I could see Mary curled into my chest. I was just amazed at how the sunlight reflects off her skin, and all a

She does in bask in it. I mean she was literally glowing last night and that's emphasized when she's sleeping soundly. Mary groaned shifted a bit and snuggled deeper into my side. She pushed herself so close I could feel her breath of my neck.

Her breath was soft and warm against my skin. She nuzzled her head deeper into my neck and I rested my chin on top of her head careful, not to wake her up.

A few minutes later my daze was cut by a soft groan coming out of my muse.

"Francis?" It came out in a sort of sleepy voice. Oh how I loved when her voice was so sultry. It made moments like these even more precious.

"Francis?" It came out clearer and louder now. "Yes, my dear queen?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Maybe an hour."

"Dear God why wasn't I woken up?"

"Because I wanted you to sleep you seem, tired of late a lot more."

"Oh, Francis I know I'm wearer I can't tell you why now, but very soon you will know." And with that she got out of bed, walked over to her closet and pulled out my favorite red dress and headed towards the bathing chambers. I always thought red looked nice on her. It reminded me of how innocent and scared she was that time the late Count Vincent was here. I missed that Mary, but it also reminds me of the day when we were first together.

She came out a few moments later in her dress with a dazzling red lip stain and red court heels that were strapped upwards till her ankles.

"Francis?"

"Huh..."

"Honey are you okay , I been trying to get your attention for a while now."

"Oh, yes I am fine I was just admiring your beauty."

"Thank you dear husband, but you need to get ready we have an announcement to make at first light . And your mother (Not written in the letter above, but in a different one. Mary disregarded her plea to not let her know of any child.) wants you to wear that outfit back from when you proposed in the garden to me."

"Okay. I will go get ready so court is not waiting that long."

I got up grabbed the outfit from my chest and got ready. When I was finished I offered Mary my arm and she gladly accepted. We walked like this to the throne room. When we entered everyone stopped their morning chatter and quieted I was greeted by Bash and then we moved on to the dias and Bash stood on my right and my sat in her throne on my left.

Today was the first Tuesday of the month which mean t that we had to sit here throughout the day hearing all about the problems or debates of our subjects. The only thing that really had my attention was Mary, she was looking astonishing, as always.

A couple of times she sent me looks to let me know if I was staring too long. At one point she started laughing. I stared in confusion but also in awe. I wondered why she was laughing, then i looked over and saw the room was empty and then in awe because she had the most magnificent laugh ever.

"Honey, its time for lunch and then after we have had lunch we will announce the news."

"News? Mary what new-." She was already running to that oh so familiar sea wall that she loved.

o()o()o

 _At the Seawall: (will represent scene from 2x04):_

I jumped down onto the stone floor and she turned her head my way.

"I wanted to make sure, you were okay with all of this- our meetings with our subjects.

"Yes, I was just admiring our home. We had such fun playing her e do you remember that"

"Of course."

"So many place to run and hide."

" I learned to climb over in that tree and you learned to pitch apples at me over the see wall. Its wide open with a gentle slop. That could propel one if you were saying learning how to walk."

I was eerily confused by what she mean until I noticed her arms were crossed almost protectively over her stomach.

"You aren't." I said with a look of disbelief etched in my features.

"I am. Its been some weeks now, but I wanted to be sure and I am sure I am with child. Our child again." I laughed still in shock from the news. I kissed her then. I mean the fact that she by god my wife, but she was also the soon to be mother of my- no our-child. I spun her around and she laughed the laugh I loved with all my heart.

o()o()o

I dragged her back to our chambers to talk since lunch would not be finished for a good hour.

o()o()o

We were sitting upright in bed, sharing short, sweet, and simple kisses.

"I don't think 've been this happy in my entire life." She had to stifle a laugh at that. I kissed her lightly again. "How did you keep a secret from me for six weeks?" I asked a little surprised it was that long. "I didn't want to interfere with the remaining aftermath of Conde's coup or your mother's departure. And it is only a few months in. its still very early." She replied. The knock on the door pulled us apart as Bash entered.

"Okay, now that my dearest younger brother knows, might I say 'Father, Mother' he pointed at Mary and I, then continued. 'Hopefully and unborn son. oh how I want a nephew. plenty of times for nieces later.'." Mary stared at him in disbelief, how could you possibly know?"

"Dearest Sister-in-law, you seem to have forgotten I had a pregnant wife and I noticed that conditions being very similar. And I read your letter to Catherine before refiling the seal and sending it on its way to Catherine."

"I wanted you to be the one to tell him." I looked at Francis.

"Bash, if you don't mind Mary, and I were going to tell them as soon as lunch was over."

"Okay, I leave you to be. I have some things to take of." With that he left us.

o()o()o

We walked into the throne room once again with the thought fresh on our minds.

"Now, before we continue with the days activates. I am very pleased to say that Mary, the Queen of France and Scotland, is pregnant, with the heir to our kingdoms." The room erupted in much celebration, and after many congratulations, and thank-you. the day was over and we retired to our chambers for a peaceful night of slumber with each other. we heard a commotion outside the room and we rose up.

Before I noticed Mary had wrapped herself up in my robe. "I see you taking a liking to that *cough*MY* cough* robe."

"Yes, I grew very fond of this, while you were away and not here to warm me yourself."

"Very well, I'll let you get away with it this time." The guard barged in and said "Your Majesties, Lady Lola has returned." Lola left a week ago to meet Julien, after Catherine had her held hostage a few months back. Mary went to greet her alone despite my protests.

o()o()o (outside)

 _LOLA'S POV:_

"Lola, I thought you went to meet Julien, your HUSBAND"

"I did, but he was caught by the enforcement when we reached Calais. So I returned alone to get my position as Francis' mistress back, because I was disgraced in Scotland, so I could not go there."

"Lola, I do not know what to tell you except, you were warned when you left that you will not be welcomed back to the Castle."

"Mary, how dare you say such a thing I gave Francis his only child, and I am technically still his mistress."

"Lola, I hate to inform but when you left to meet your husband your title of his mistress was stripped and you've been replaced."

"Stripped of my title, Replaced by whom? Who replaced me Mary?" I nearly shouted.

"You first of all will not talk to your queen in such a manner. And secondly, you if you must know were replaced by Narcisse's niece. Francis sought solace with her while we were estranged and by my request her named her his mistress for she could never have a husband with her virtue so compromised."

"Mary, how could you, I thought you were my friend."

"And you, I? What were you when you slept with my ex-fiancée even though I left him with my feelings still so strong?"

"You know I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Still, you could've said no and stopped it, but you chose to let it continue."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, won't cut it now. you had a child and a husband."

" No. I ha-"

"I'm sorry did you just tell me no? Did you just say n to your friend, oh wait sorry your Queen"

"I was going to say, I still have my child and my husband was taken from me. "

"Well, again after you left without your child, sorry Francis' child , you lost him too."

"What do you mean by 'Lost him too.' ?"

"I mean you were stripped of the title of his mother and you are no longer Francis' mistress so I warn you now, do not test these water again. And I will be able to help you."

"Help me how?" I screamed.

"I just lost my child and my title. What could you do to help me? What send me to live with friends like you did with Kenna? Well hate to tell you but I don't want to live in Norway or anywhere but this castle. If I can't have the title of Francis' mistress, then let me come back as one of your ladies."

"I can't."

"You can't or won't."

"I can't." She repeated sternly. I had enough and before she could register what I did, I slapped twice and shoved her towards the door.

 _Mary's Pov:_

She slapped and pushed me.

"Guards." I say screaming from the floor. Francis came out at that point to see what was wrong.

"Mary." He asked me worriedly. He helped me up and then stepped towards Lola with anger present in his eyes. He stepped closer and was about to yell, when pain surged through me and I screamed. He turned slightly and saw me leaning against the wall ."Mary are you alright?" Truth be told I did so he was distracted while I silently signaled the guards to surround her.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Lets go back to bed."

"Guards." I repeated with a firm voice. "Take her and lock her up in the tower. She is too have a cover and foods at all and only meal time. She is to have no visitors or any communication, with anyone inside or outside the castle. If I find that any of these were broken I will have all your heads. Do I Make myself clear?" They all shook their heads and walked away with her towards the West tower. I turned back to Francis, who was holding the doors open for me. I quickly entered our chambers and walked over towards bathing chambers. Francis followed in suit. I was wiping away the blood the was on my face from the two cuts that were on my upper cheeks.

"Mary, are you- " He stopped short when he saw the bloody tissues. "What happened Mary?"

"Nothing, when Lola slapped me her rings cut my face, I am fine. there all better they're cleaned bandaged."

"Mary, that's not okay."

"I'm fine, can we just sleep. Its not healthy for me or the Babe to have no sleep. "

"Of course." He led me over to the bed. When I was settled in, he walked over to the other side and crawled in so he was against me from behind. He was so close I was flushed. If he ever saw that he would never let me live it down that he still had this effect on me eighteen months into our marriage. I had to of just jinxed myself because he started to laugh hysterically.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I asked trying to play stupid. when he broke my face down to nothing I turned and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He laughed some more at my shyness and called it 'cute'.

"Mary, its nothing to be ashamed of." He tried to say with a straight face, it didn't last long before he was cracking up again. I kind of found it nice that my shame was amusing to him. I was actually smiling into his neck because I still had an effect on him, like he had an effect on me.

"I fully turned so I was supporting myself over his frame by my elbows, so I could get a better look at him. He stopped laughing in a few minutes and then flipped us, so he was mirroring the position I was in mere moments ago. He started to lean in to kiss my 'full and plump lips' as he called them. I started to lean but pulled away when I felt his breath on my lips. He pouted and whined and I simply replied.

"Punishment makes me feel content."

"Mary am I being punished for laughing, because if that is why its not a nice thing to punish me for laughing at your cuteness."

"First off: That is why I was punishing you before. And Secondly, the best way to punish you is to forbid you love."

"One, I see your point, and Two, I have a better punishment for myself."

"Okay I may consider it after I hear it."

"okay you could not let me talk to our baby for a whole week or oh you, could tell my I can't see John-Phillippe for a whole week."

"Ok, I will go with the first, because as a soon to be mother I wi=ould never not let someone see there child, that is just cruel."

"Fair deal, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Yes you may."

"Can I have one little kiss in my lips."

"Surely Husband, now I can't punish myself as well." We both lean in and our lips brush each others before it becomes more heated. At one point I open my mouth and his ti=ongue slips in, but that is as far as we go because of my pregnancy. I sign in content when we pull away. His arms encircle my waist and we drift off into a comfortable sleep.

o()o()o

Authors Note: Ok this is the installment to this story. I want to thank all the guest for the reviews and I want to say I am proud to say the word counof this chapter was 3298. Goodbye and Until next time fraryausllystelenashipper101.

 _Links to their outfits from the middle of the chapter:_

1) Mary's dress: (From the morning scene in the bedchambers.)

. 

2)Francis's Outfit (partial, same time as mary's outfit.)

search?q=reign+s1+e8+fRANCISS+red+outfit&espv=2&biw=1242&bih=606&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAgQ_AUoA2oVChMIhcnn2b3yxgIVwhYeCh2t-A5z#tbm=isch&q=mary+and+francis+kiss&imgrc=SiwQYz_PLINIAM%3A


End file.
